The Power Of Her Love
by x-phsycogal-x
Summary: This is the second part of the Inuyasha story i wrote. Hope you enjoy it! Finally finished! Really sorry about the spellings : Next Story : Im you, Your me
1. Chapter 1

The Power of Her Love : Chapter 1 The Power of Her Love Chapter 1

"WHAT!!" screamed Inuyasha in a fit of fage "What the hell do you mean its missing? Where did you put it?!" he continued, veins plumping on his forehead.

Tears continued spilling from Kagome's dark and beautiful eyes. After everything she had been through lately, this was not want she need right now.

"This is all my fault! If i didn't smash the jewl in the first place none of this would have happened! And now that we've got most of it back, i only end up losing it!!" wailed the sobbing girl.

Inuyasha sighed and walked to where Kagome was sitting. He sat down next to her and placed one hand on her waist and cupped her chin with the other. As the half-demon pulled her chin upwards so he could see her face he gazed into her glistning eyes he smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. I know its not your fault." he said softly as he pulled her head into his chest.

Even in the comfort of Inuyasha's arms and hearing his heart pounding in her ear, Kagome continued to cry uncontrolably. No matter what she did she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"_Why can't i stop crying?"_ thought Kagome.

Inuyasha's hold on the young priestess got tighter, he could feel Kagome trembling and getting weaker as each tear fell. Feeling Inuyasha's hold tighten, Kagome's crying started to cease, but when the half-demon released his hold of her, her crying increased dramatically.

"_Why does she start crying when i let go of her?"_ Inuyasha asked himself.

Knowing that she would start crying again if he let go, Inuyasha sat holding Kagome in his arms untill she had finally calmed down completely by herself. Being so weak and tired from all of the events that had happened, Kagome fell asleep in the comfort of Inuyasha's embrace.

"What happened back there?" asked Miroku, his expression confused "I've never seen Kagome so upset"

Sango nodded, but was lost for words. She had witnessed Kagome cry many times, but nothing like this. It was like all the sadness and anger the small priestess had enjured in her life was released in one final blow.

"_She must have been bottling it up for so long, the poor girl"_ thought Sango.

"Maybe her minds playing tricks on her, she still, of course, is not well" said Miroku.

"Huh? What d'you mean?" asked Inuyasha as he covered the sleeping figure with his kimono jacket.

"I mean, maybe Kagome though that if she let go of you, she would loose you. If you know what i mean." replied the monk.

Inuyasha knew exactly what he ment. It was obvious that Kagome was still worried that he would go off with Kikyo again, but Kikyo was gone. For good. Miroku went to speak but was interupted by the feel of Sango's body leaning against his. For so long now he had wished for the courage to tell the slayer of how he felt, but how was he to tell her? He quickly placed his hand on an unsuspecting Sango's bottom and rubbed it with great pleasure.

"_If this is the only way i can tell her, then maybe she will inderstand..."_ he thought.

A satisfied grin wipped across his hansome face but was soon replaced with the imprint of the demon-slayers hand.

"Or not..!" the monk said aloud.

"Now is NOT the time!!" scolded Sango, veins plumping on her forehead.

Clearing his throat, the lechorous monk agreed.

"Yes, well...i was thinking, Inuyasha, Kagome should be taken back to her own era for the time being, at least untill she is fully recovered. Then, while the two of you are gone, the rest of us can start our search for Naraku."

Inuyahsa nodded. Perhaps taking Kagome home would be best. There she could get better rest and she would be alot safer. It was decided. Inuyasha and Kagome where to go Kagome's time, while the others searched for Naraku.

"Why can't i go with you two? Shippo asked.

He didn't want to leave Kagome and certainly didn't want to go looking for Naraku. Sango seated herself next to the tiny fox-demon and held him close. They all knew how hard it was for him to part with Kagome. She was like a mother to him, not only did she always make sure he had his goodies and a warm place to sleep, even if it ment she didn't, but Kagome was always protecting him just like a mother would for her own child.

"Shippo, you know you cant go through the well. Only Inuyasha and Kagome can" comforted Sango holding the orphaned child closer than before.

"Fine then. If i can't go then neither can you two!" blurted out the small child "Kagome can't go through the well with out a jewl shard, and it just so happens that i kept one for myself!"

Inuyasha growlled and shot a cold glare at Shippo. He then plunged his fist into the fox-demonds head a couple of times.

"Hand it over or i'll hit you harder!" came Inuyasha's voice hissing through his clenched teeth.

Recluctently Shippo handed over the jewl shard.

"Right, now that thats sorted we had best get going. I want to get Kagome home as soon as possible. The longer she's here the more danger she's in." worried Inuyasha.

"_I've put her in enough danger as it is. I don't want her getting into anymore trouble. Esecially in the condition she's in."_ He thought, sighing deeply.

"More danger? HA! She's always gonna be in danger when she's with you, mut face" snorted Koga bluntly.

Ignoring the remark Koga made, Inuyasha stood and put Kagome on his back. All except Koga walked towards the well. As they walked, Inuyasha could feel Kagome's body getting tense and her breathing sharpen.

"_Please be okay, Kagome. I don't know what i would do without you"_ Thought the half-demon, picking up his pace to get Kagome home faster.

Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

The Power of Her Love : Chapter 2 The Power of Her Love Chapter 2

On the other side of the well, Kagome's mother was hanging out some washing. Her grandfather and little brother were talking about some old things in their shrine. Becoming extremly bored Sota strolled towards the well. There he sat patiently at the steps before the ancient well waiting for the return of his sister like he normally did. Which was alot sooner than he thought.

"Oh, nothing ever happens when im here. I always miss the action" he moaned.

He took a deep sigh and threw a pebble into the well.

"OUCH!" came a voice "Hey! who threw that!?"

"INUYASHA!!" cheered Sota happily.

He ran to the edge of the well and helped pull Inuyasha and Kagome out. Trying to be helpfull, and to impress Inuyasha, Sota carried Kagome's belongings into the house. Forgeting to say hello to Kagome's mother as they passed, Inuyasha headed straight for Kagome's bedroom.

"Whats wrong with sis?" Sota asked nervously.

"She's fine, just a bit tired thats all" lied Inuyasha, not even attempting to tell the whole story.

As not to wind the half-demon up, Sota left it as that and didn't bother asking anymore questions on the subject. Instead he watched by the doorway as Inuyasha gently placing Kagome on her bed.

"_No matter how i look at her. She still looks beautiful"_ thought the half-demon.

His eyes trailed up and down the young priestess's body. His mind starting to wander into thoughts that even Miroku would be ashammed of. Inuyasha mentally slapped himself, then turned bright red when he noticed that Sota was watching him.

"You can go now, you know!" snapped Inuyasha.

"If you like her that much, why don't you just tell her?" replied Sota.

Of course Sota couldn't have known that the two had already revealed there inner feelings for one another. Inuyasha thought back to the kiss and the feelings it brought and blushed even more.

"Why are you blushing so much?" jeered Sota.

Inuyasha growlled and folded his arms into his kimono.

"Keh! Got nothing to do with you now clear off!"

Sota smiled and retreated from his sister's room closing the door behind him. The half-demon sighed in releif.

"That was close, anymore questions and i would have pounded him!" he whispered.

Turning his head so that he faced Kagome, a small smile crept on his face. Kagome, who was sound asleep, looked so peaceful laying there, but the half-demon couldn't be more wrong. Inside Kagome's head the same nightmare accured again and again, and it was destroying her mind.

_Kagome was at school, laughing and joking around with her friends. The laughter would stop as the sky turned a deep purple and the air would get thick. Out of nowhere Naraku would apear in a cloud of miazma killing everyone in sight, all but Kagome. With a click of his fingers, Kagome's family would appear infront of her. She would try and run to them but her body would freeze in place. Trying to scream for help, her voice would fade. She was rendered helpless. Laughing evilily Naraku would kill her family one by one.Then as Naraku plunged for Kagome, Inuyasha would run towards her, his thoughts of saving Kagome would come to a hault when Naraku would make Kikyo appear. It would all come to an end when Kikyo and Inuyasha disappeared into the mist and Naraku had Kagome in his grasps._

Her mind couldn't take it any longer. The young priestess bolted upright and screamed in horror, sweat forming on her forehead. Not only had her actions scared herself but had frightened the living day out of Inuyasha, who was watching her sleep. The half-demon had thrown himself back and hit his head on the desk behind him, nearly knocking himself out. Taking large gasps for breath, Kagome rubbed her eyes clearing her vision.

"Inuyasha?? Where are you!?" she cried, still daized.

"I'm right here, don't worry" he replied.

"Where am i?"

Bringing himself closer to her the half-demon told Kagome of how they had decided it was best for her to return to her own ear.

"Your going to leave me here aren't you?" asked Kagome, tears forming in her eyes once again.

Inuyasha gave her a hurtful look.

"After everything we've been through, you really think that i would just dump you here, and return to my own era alone?" his voice straining from the will to hide his pain and emotions.

Turing his body away from Kagome so she couldn't see his facial expression he folded his arms against his chest. Kagome could tell he was hurting and didn't need to see his face to know it.

"Inuyasha. Im sorry. Its just.." but before Kagome could finish her sentence she was cut off by Inuyasha's embrace.

"I'd never leave you here...I promised to stay with you forever didn't i?" he said suddenly.

Before Kagome could reply Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers. His hands rapped around her waist bringing their bodys close. Just like in feudal Japan, the two where kissing. But something was different. Kagome could feel the aura's change around them as the scene got more and more intimate. It was like nothing either of them had ever felt before. As Inuyasha's hands slid over Kagome's slender body, his heart skipped a beat. Kagome returned the gropping as a single tear fell from her eyes. This moment would remain in their memories forever.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

The Power of Her Love : Chapter 3 The Power of Her Love Chapter 3

Before anything drastic could happen, Kagome's mother burst in. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped instantly and nearly threw each other across the room.

"Well its nice to see you two getting along!" she stated sarcastically.

To embarrased to speak Kagome nodded in aproval. After an awkward convosation with her mother, Kagome seated herself at her desk. Still mezmorised, Inuyasha haden't realised what Kagome was doing.

"I guess i might as well get some homework done while im here"

"What do you think your doing?" asked an iritated Inuyasha, who had finally snapped out of his little trance.

"I'm doing homework, i need to catch up on school work you know" replied Kagome, coughing harshly as she spoke.

"Look, your not well, you need to rest. After the couple of days you've had i think you really need it." said Inuyahsha, while peering his head over her shoulder.

Kagome rested her head against his and kissed his jawline gently. At the feel of her lips Inuyasha's thoughts took him back to a place where he had forbidded himself to go again.

_"I will not allow myself to become anything like that perverted monk!"_ he scolded himself within his mind.

Noticing Inuyasha's cheeks go red and his expressions go into deep thought, Kagome wondered weither Inuyasha was regretting what they had done. Feeling uncomfortable, she distanced her body from his and continued studying.

"Huh? Whats the matter?" asked Inuyasha, shocked by her sudden removal.

"Nothing"

_"Whats got into her? She was all over me just a moment ago and now she can't even look at me. What..What if she's regretting what we did?"_ thought the half-demon.

Kagome felt the atmosphere get tense. With out saying a word she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"_Maybe if i take a nice warm bath, it will give us time to think. I...I just hope he doesn't leave while im gone."_

Back in the bedroom, Inuyasha found himself getting rather uptight. Kagome's actions where making his heart ache and his thoughts where becoming cloudy. Something had gone horribly wrong but he didn't know what. His ears pricked up as the sound of running water flowed through the house, along with slight sounds of Kagome cursing herself with such rage, Inuyasha was just glad he wasn't her at this moment in time.

"Miroku! Look out!" yelled Sango as she threw the Hiraikotsu.

The boomerang type weapon whistled threw the air at full speed, it sliced threw many trees but completely missed the demon they were fighting. Although the Hiraikotsu missed, it did buy Miroku time to move out of harms way.

"Thank you!" replied Miroku "I must say this demon is quite like no other" he continued while swinging his staff wildly.

"This is one of Naraku's incarnations, and he does love to play these nasty little tricks. Are you really that surprised?"

The demon before them really was like no other. But it was his appearance that was most mis-leading. His eyes appeared gentle and loving, but when looking closer they were only filled with hatred and death. His figure was mind blowing. If not for knowing that he was a demon, Sango would have already had her heart captured by his amazing appearance. His personality was no more than like a snake's. He used his good looks to his advantage and used it to lure out the innoccent hearts of young maidens. Then, once in his grasp, he'd devour their souls and despose of the remains. With each soul he devoured, his charm got harder to resist and his black magic, that was luring the women out, grew in power.

"You can't resist me for much longer, Sango, I can feel your heart weakening" spoke the demon slyly.

As much as she hated to admitt it, he was right. Sango could feel her will to resist slipping and her urge to be near him flood through her veins.

"You keep your filthy demonic hands off of her!" warned Miroku furiously.

Shippo, who was hiding in the background, had never seen Miroku so angry before. Just hearing the warning made the little fox-demon tremble with fear.

"Remind me never to lay a finger on Sango again?!" he said nervously to himself.

Naraku's incarnation laughed in reply.

"Silence you impudent mortal! I shall place my hands on whom ever i want! Now, come, Sango. Let us be together forever!!"

His serpant like charm was working. Sango couldn't resist any longer. The slayer had finally fallen under the demon's spell.

"NOOO!! SANGO!!" yelled Miroku, running towards the spell bound slayer.

Sango didn't take any notice, instead she walked straight into the demon's arms. The incarnation had Sango right where he wanted her. He smiled smuggly at the devistated monk.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!!" bellowed Miroku, pointing his holy staff at the beast before him.

"Hmmmm, i know. You can have her back once i've devoured her soul. How does that sound?"

Hearing Miroku's crys, Sango's eyes slowly fluttered open. Seeing the demon up so close, she could see that his once beautiful appearance was no more than an allusion. Not wasting any time, Sango thrusted her sword into the demonds chest. Where blood should have spilt came all of the captured souls.

"Sango!!"

Seeing Sango alive and free from the spell almost made Miroku want to cry. He held the slayer in his arms and thanked the heavens that she was safe. Sango's cheeks splashed pink, although she was embarrassed she was also happy to be this close to her beloved monk. Clearing her throat she released herself of Miroku's hold.

"We had better get going, Naraku is sure to be near." she said quickly.

After picking up her Hiraikotsu, the demon slayer called for Kirara. The tiny two tailled cat like creature was soon engulfed in flames. Once the flames died down, it reveiled Kirara's transformation. Now Kirara was the size a large mountain lion and was mixed with the appearance of a two tail and a sabor toothed tiger. Like nothing had even happened Sango climbed onto Kirara's back.

"You two coming or not? Naraku isn't one to wait you know" She stated impatiently.

Shippo gave no responce but joined Sango on Kirara's back. Miroku sighed heavily, but soon joined the others.

"_She's acting like nothing happened. Whats more she didn't even reurn my embrace! Maybe this means that she does not share my feelings..."_

"You know, i've never really realised how much we all depend on Kagome and Inuyasha. I mean, with them here we could have defeated that demon in moments" spoke Sango suddenly as they all flew in the sky above the dead demon.

"Kagome, yes. Inuyasha on the other hand, no. We can do anything when Kagome is here but when Inuyasha fights he leaves no room for us. And he takes all the glory." snapped Shippo.

Sango and Miroku laughed. In a way Shippo was right. With Kagome with them it felt like anything was possible. No challenge was too great. But with Kagome not with them, every obstical became the greatest of tasks.

"We should just be thankfull that Kagome is still alive. She should be back with us in a few days, lets just hope that she is fully recovered when she gets here." said Miroku dimly.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

The Power of Her Love : Chapter 4 The Power of Her Love Chapter 4

Inuyasha was sitting on the windowsill when Kagome came in from her bath. Neither one of them said a word nor looked in each others direction. Familiar scent filled his nostrells. It was the same scent he would pick up everytime Kagome came back from her era.

"_Must be her body wash or something. She smells like this everytime we meet again from a few days of parting. Some how it always makes me feel so relaxed and happy."_ he thought, a smile creeping up on his hansome face reveiling his pearly white fangs.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" began Kagome, breaking the akward silence between them.

"Hmm, yer what?"

"I...Um..Well i was wondering..." she stuttered "Do you regret what we did?" as the question finaly stummbled out of her mouth, Kagome could feel her heart begining to beat faster.

Inuyasha sighed, his back still to Kagome. The young priestess's hands raised to her mouth. The backs of her eyes stung as she faught to hold back the tears that where forming in her saddened eyes.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" he blurted out "i was thinking alot while you were bathing. No, i don't regret it. But something tells me that you do..." he answered turning round to face her.

Kagome sighed in relief at the answer given.

"No! Of course i don't regret it. But why then, after, did you get so uncomfortable with me?"

Inuyasha blushed and turned away from Kagome again. How was he going to tell her that he was thinking peverted things about them, and that he was becoming as bad as Miroku?

_"Oh well...here goes_..." he thought.

After a deep breath Inuyasha told Kagome why he was so uncomfortable. But his tries where in vain.

"Liar" whispered Kagome, her head lowered "Your lying to me again aren't you. Is this the best excuse you could come up with?"

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. A look of hurt and pain on his face. The half-demon got off of the windowsill and walked towards Kagome.

"You are, aren't you! Just admitt it! You would think by now that i would know that you would never think anything like that! You weren't thinking about me at all, where you? As usual you end up thinking about Kikyo. Haven't you realised it yet? She tried killing you, doesn't that tell you that she doesn't love you?" Kagome yelled "For goodness sake Inuyasha! She's dead and im right here! I've always been here!"

"Kagome? Whats got into you? How could you even say something like that?"

"Forget it, just go." she replied.

"Kagome..."

"I said go!"

With out another word being said, Inuyasha left the room. Hearing Inuyasha enter the living room below her, Kagome burst into tears. She was so upset that she lost all control and smashed everything in sight. Knowing that Inuyasha or her mother would come up because of the noise, the young priestess climbed out of her window and jumped down to the ground. As soon as her heals touched the soil beneath them her legs had a mind of their own. Not knowing where she was going, Kagome ran as fast as she could possibly go. Finally coming to a hault, Kagome found herself at the park. About four blocks away from Higurashi shrine.

_"What sort of person have i become? I would never say anything like that normally? Inuyasha must think im some kind of monster now...He must...He must hate me now. I wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to see me again!!__"_ She wailed inside her mind.

Tired from all the running, Kagome sat herself down on the park bench. Tears falling wildly from her dark, sad eyes.

_"_Whats the matter with me lately? Why am i crying so much? God, im such a baby!" scolded the young priestess to herself.

Inuyasha had indeed heard the racket coming from Kagome's bedroom. Once inside, he was shocked to see everything was practically destroyed.

"What the heck happened in here? Did a demon do this? No. I can only smell Kagome's scent in here. Could...Could it be that Kagome did this? Kagome? Where is she? Kagome?!" shouted the worried half-demon "Damn that girl. I've got to find her, quick."

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

The Power of Her Love : Chapter 5 The Power of Her Love Chapter 5

"I guess i better head home, its getting dark." sniffed Kagome, wiping her face free from any trace of tears.

"Why you crying for?" said a voice she didn't recognise.

Kagome's mind went blank. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she spun around quicky. There infront of her was a group of ruff looking boys. She had seen them somewhere before, but where?

"I'm not crying." she lied.

To scared to say anything more, Kagome stepped back a couple of inches. What seemed to be the leader of the gang laughed and walked in circles around the her his eyes trailing up and down her body as if he was inspecting her like she was for sale or something.

"I...I have to go home now." she said quickly, her fear rising.

The leader placed his hand on her waist and pulled her close.

"I'm Ichigo by the way, and...you'll leave when i say you can. What did you say your name was. I know if its nice i'll make you my girl!" he jeered, an ugly smile on his face.

Kagome was furious. The young priestes pushed him hard in the chest and slapped his face.

"I will NOT be your girl!" she yelled, all signs of fear gone.

Ichigo turned his back to Kagome. The fear that was lost moments ago suddenly flooded back. This time she was terrified.

"_Inuyasha...!!"_ she screamed within her mind.

Ichigo held his face, his expressions told how shocked he was.

"You dirty wench!"

With a mighty swing, Inchigo thrusted his fist into Kagome's cheek. She fell to the floor with a thud, face down.

"KAGOME!!"

Inuyasha had seen everything and was raging with fury. Seeing how Inuyasha was dressed and his appearance, Ichigo and his friends laughed with such force their ribs hurt. This, of course, only made the half-demon more angry. Forgetting about the boys, Inuyasha ran to Kagome. With her face still to the floor, he helped her sit up.

"Kagome...Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Kagome gave no reply. Instead she stood still refusing to raise her head. Trying to see her face, Inuyasha touched her chin. To his disbeleif his hand was thrown back by a barrier. It was only then that Kagome raised her head. Her eyes glowed pink and her body emitted a light, just like the Shikon Jewl. A power surge swept over her and a pulse of emence energy was released from her body. Petrified, the gang of boys fled as fast as they could.

"Ka-Kagome? What...Whats happened to you?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome fell to her knees. The light faded and her eyes returned to their normal dark beauty.

""You...Came..."" she wimpered then fell unconcious.

_"What the hell was that power? It was like Kagome had become the Shikon jewl herself. But thats not possible, is it? Myōga would know. Maybe bringing her back here wasn't such a good idea after all."_ thought Inuyasha, as he caught Kagome in his arms.

Returning back to the shrine, Inuyasha gathered all the supplys they would need. Without explaining anything to Kagome's family, the half-demon jummped down the Bone Eater's Well and traveled 500 years into the past. With Kagome on his back, Inuyasha felt so replaxed. It had become so natural being with Kagome. If it was maybe a year or two ago, he wouldn't even sit near a human let alone fall in love with one. Meeting Kagome was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he wasn't about to let her go.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

The Power of Her Love : Chapter 6 The Power of Her Love Chapter 6

In Kaede's hut Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara sat talking with the wise old priestess.

"Keh! so much for "We'll search for Naraku""said Inuyasha sarcasicly as he walked through the entrance of the hut.

"Inuyasha? Your back so early, Kagome can't be healed already can she?" asked Miroku, ingnoring what Inuyasha had said.

Moving stuff out of the way, Inuyasha layed Kagome down. He sighed. Feeling tired the half-demon sat cross legged beside the crackling fire.

"Please, Inuyasha. Why are you back so early? Did someting happen to Kagome?" questioned Miroku, getting impatient.

"Did something happen in Kagome's time?" asked Sango.

"Yer, but its kind of hard to explain. We were in her room then her mother came in. Kagome went for a bath and when she came back in she had ago at me. Which i don't know why!" putting emphacis on his last sentence making sure that he was not about to take any of the blame "Then she told me to go away and when i did she smashed up her room. I mean proper nearly destroyed it! After that Kagome ran away, when i found her she was having trouble with some boys. So i went to sort them out but she nearly blew them up." he said bluntly, while counting that past events of his clawed fingers.

The others gazed in amazment. None of then could beleive what they had heard.

"What?! Blew them up!! I...She...Huh??" stuttered Miroku while scratching his head.

"Oh yer. Kagome glowed and everything, to be honest she scared the hell out of me. Im just glad she's back to normal." replied Inuyasha peering over his shoulder to look at the sleeping figure behind to him.

"Glowed? In what way, a demonic way?" asked Kaede, her voice full of concern.

"Not really sure. To me she looked like a human version of the Shikon Jewl..." spoke the half-demon.

Sango's expression changed from shock to pure confusion, the same with Shippo's. Miroku glanced in Kaede's direction.

"Could it be that Kagome has the remaining jewl shards inside her?" asked Miroku.

"We already know where the remander of the jewl shards are. Perhaps young Kagome...No, forgive me i'm talking nonesence" replied Kaede shaking her head.

By now Inuyasha was bored with all the talking. He layed beside Kagome proping his head up with his hand. He sighed deeply. Sango signalled for all to leave. She had seen Kagome's eye's flutter and knew that when she woke the two would need to talk in private.

"But Sango!! I want to stay with Kagome!!" whinned Shippo.

Miroku grabbed the tiny demon child's tail and haulled him out of the hut, he was in no mood to argue. The thought of Kagome's "powersurge" had his brain rattled.

Inuyasha hadn't realised that his friends had left. He was to occupied with staring at Kagome's beautiful features. She really was like no other. Her long, dark raven coloured hair moved slightly across her face as a breeze blew in from the doorway. The young priestess was a beauty beyond no compare. With her clear soft skin, her mezmorizing and mysterious eyes and her velvet feeling lips, she was damn near impossible to resist and this was just her face! Kagome's body was amazing. She had a great figure that any man would fall for. Of course this made Inuyasha jealous, but he knew that they would only ever get to look.

"_What''s gone so wrong for us?"_ he thought. "And you. What did you do to deserve with?" he said aloud.

"How...Should i know?"

Inuyasha sat up quickly, pink splashed across his cheeks. Kagome's eyes opened slowly and she rubbed her head painfully. As the half-demon helped Kagome to sit up asked if she could remember anything. Kagome shook her head. She realised she was back at Kaede's place, but everything before that was a blur. The young priestess reached for her bow. Using it to pull herself up she smiled sweetly.

"What?" asked Inuyasha nervously.

"Nothing, its just. Well...Im sorry or shouting at you. I didn't mean what i said. Can you forgive me?"

Inuyasha smiled, revealing his sharp white fangs of his.

"Do you really need to ask me that?" he laughed.

Kagome walked out from Kaede's hut, her bow and arrows slung over her shoulder.

"Come on Inuyasha! Naraku isn't gonna kill himself you know" she said sarcastically.

Sango and Shippo ran to stop the young priestess. Inuyasha sighed.

"No point trying to stop her, your just be wasting your breath. She's too stubborn to listen any way."

"Kagome has got a point though. Naraku isn't going to kill himself, that would make it to easy for us. And mean that fate is on our side!" moaned Miroku, who was sat under a tree near by.

"If you don't come now i'll leave you behind!" jeered Kagome.

"Alright already!" growlled Inuyasha "Come on you lot best go now while she's got the energy."

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

The Power of Her Love : Chapter 7 The Power of Her Love Chapter 7

As the group walked into the forest, something was distracting Miroku. So far he had already walked into four trees and tripped over a bush.

"Miroku? Is something bothering you?" asked Sango linking arms with the clumsy Monk.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Well i stil can't figure out why Kagome had that "powersurge" thats all."

"Kagome seems fine at the moment, so don't talk to much about it. I don't want her to worry about it, okay?" said Inuyasha sturnly.

The half-demon was right. Kagome was like her usual happy self. She was running around with Shippo and Kirara happily. Suddenly, the young priestess stopped and stared into the sky.

"Kagome? Whats the matter?" said Shippo, getting worried.

"I can see something shiney. In the sky." replied Kagome.

Shippo looked up and whinced his eyes. He couldn't see anything. When he looked back to where Kagome was, he saw she was gone. He looked around for her and found her climbing a tree up ahead. Struggling to reach a branch she spoke to Shippo.

"Its only small, but i can defenatly see it!"

"_What is that girl doing now?"_ Inuyasha asked himself "Kagome, what the hell you doing?"

"I can see something in the sky" she said bluntly.

As Kagome graspped the branch above her she saw the object in the sky fall. It was heading straight for her. Frightened, she lost her balance and fell from the tall tree. Shippo watched in horror as Kagome came falling down.

"INUYASHA!!" she screamed as gravity pulled her towards the ground.

The fox-demon closed his eyes and waited for the thud that would come when she hit the floor. But it never came. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see Kagome floating in mid air.

Her eyes glowed pink and her body emitted a pink-ish light. As each second past, pulses of power came from the young priestess's body. One pulse was so strong that it knocked over the tree she was climbing. Inuyasha and the others ran to where Shippo and Kirara where.

"Kagome!!" cried Sango "Inuyasha, is this the powersurge you ment?"

Inuyasha nodded the turned to face Kagome. Kagome's head raised upwards towards the sky and a final pulse of energy was released along with a heart renching scream. The pulse was so powerful that it destroyed everyting in its path. All but Kaogme's friends.

"Kagome!!" yelled Inuyasha.

Instantly Kagome's eyes return to normal and the light faded. She fell in a heap on the floor. Inuyasha ran to her and held the unconcious girl in his arms.

"Interesting. Kagura, did you feel that?" asked Naraku.

"If you let me out of this hell hole, i will gladly find out what it was" replied Kagura, the wind sorceress, viciously.

"Silence! I shall release you when you prove to me your worth!" yelled Naraku "I shall find out for myself" and with that he disappeared in a cloud of dark purple miazma.

"Kagome? How you feeling?" asked Inuyasha quietly as the young priestess was coming around.

Kagome lifted her head and propped her self up with her hands.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice weak.

"You don't remember?" asked Sango.

Kagome shook her head. She couldn't remember much. She remembered being at Kaede's place and walking into the forest but everything after that was a blur.

"Come, Kagome." began Miroku "We need to get you to control this power of yours"

He held out a hand and helped Kagome to her feet. He then told her to stand between two trees.

"Miroku, what the heck do you think your doing?" snapped Inuyasha.

"Kagome only gets her power when she is in danger. She we shall put her in danger and get her to use this power." replied the monk.

"Are you nuts?! Kagome can't control it, and even if she could she ends up unconcious afterwards! If she gets hurt i will never forgive myself!" growlled Inuyasha.

While Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha where fighting Kagome walked to the huge crator before them all.

"_Someting about this crator...seems familiar to me. Wait, did i do this? But how?"_ she thought.

Kagome walked into the middle of the large crator. Inside, the ground was burnt and nothing alive seemed to be left. Inuyasha and the others hand't notice Kagome walk off, but something soon got their attention.

"KAGOME!!" bellowed Inuyasha.

"KAGOME! LOOK OUT!" shreiked Sango, Shippo and Miroku in unison.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

The Power of Her Love : Chapter 8 The Power of Her Love Chapter 8

Naraku had finally found the power source. Seeing Kagome standing in the middle of the crator, he knew exactly who's power it was he had felt.

"I've found you at last!" he jeered.

Kagome spun round, her hands clenched and up to her mouth. Her eyes wide and full of terror. Inuyasha released the Tetsusaiga from its sheath. The old rusty sword transformed into a very large, fang like, sword. Inuyasha ran towards Kagome.

"_What the heck is Naraku here for? No...He can't be here for Kagome can he?!"_ thought Inuyasha.

"NARAKU! YOU BASTARD! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!" bellowed the half-demon.

The powerfull demon, Naraku, laughed in responce. With almighty speed Naraku flew for Kagome. As the young priestess tried to run she lost her footing and fell. Before she could hit the ground, Naraku had her already in his grasps. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

"_When did he get so fast?_" he thought.

Having Kagome in his grasp , Naraku smiled smuggly.

"Looks like i've already won, when the fight has yet to begin!" he said slyly.

"Naraku!" roared a furious Inuyasha.

By now Kirara was transformed and Miroku and Sango were ready for battle. Even Shippo, who never liked fighting, was standing ontop of Kirara's head.

"Inuyasha. You'll never learn will you? When it comes to getting Kagome, i'll never give up! You should know that by now. I will have Kagome, One way or another" he said laughing evily.

Inuyasha couldn't waste anytime. He could see Kagome trembling. Her fear so strong that he could smell it. If anytime was good to get Kagome away from Naraku, now was it.

"_Don't leave me Kagome...Please!"_ he thought.

Naraku saw Inuyasha preparing to leap forward. He wrapped his hands around Kagome's throat, squweezing it tightly. As Kagome choked for air, Inuyasha stopped his frontal attack. She was suffering and all he could do was watch. One false move and Kagome was history.

"Inuyasha? What are you standing around for? Get Kagome!!" yelled Shippo.

"_What am i suppose to do? If i make a move Kagome's dead, and even if i don't move she's still dead!"_ he thought.

"DAMIT!!" the half-demon growlled, thrusting his fist into the hard ground peircing his knuckles open.

"Hitting the ground isn't going to save her, Inuyasha. Come to mention it. Nothing will!!" sniggered Naraku laughing wildly afterwards.

His paitients had all gone. If he didn't do anything now he would loose Kagome forever and he was not about to let that happen. Taking in a deep breath he lunged forward with the Tetsusaiga, preparing to attack with all of his might.

"Foolish half-demon" mummbled Naraku.

Tightening his grip around Kagome, one of his fingers transformed into a sharp thin object. Smiling evily Naraku plunged his transformed finger into the side of Kagome's neck. Kagome released a horrifying scream.

"IINNUUYYAASSHHAA!!"

After her desperate cry for help the young priestess fell limp.

"KAGOME!! NOOOOO!!" bellowed Inuyasha. "NARAKU, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

Naraku gave no reply. Instead he shook the limp body hard and laughed.

"I think i may have over done it..." began Naraku.

"What do you mean "over done it"?!" snapped Inuyasha.

"Shame...I do enjoy the screams for help!" finished the evil demon, who was now laughing uncontrollably.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

The Power of Her Love : Chapter 9 The Power of Her Love Chapter 9

"HOW DARE YOU?!" screamed Inuyasha, raging with fury.

Naraku sniggered. This was the moment he had been waiting for. With Inuyasha so angry he would activate his demon blood and become full demon. Then Naraku could devour not only Kagome and her power but Inuyasha in his transformed self aswell!

"Yet again you have failed to protect Kagome. Inuyasha, i'm surprised she's managed to stay alive this long." jeered Naraku, making Inuyasha even more angry.

"How dare you harm Kagome..." mummbled Inuyasha furiously his head hanging low "I will make you feel every bit of pain you've made her go through!!" he roared, lifting his head up.

"_Thats it Inuyasha, get angrier!! Release that wonderfull power of yours and become full demon! Then i shall devour you and have my full power will be restored!!"_ thought the evil demon.

Inuyasha's silver mane of hair blew wildly in the wind, covering most of his face. He could feel the demonic blood inside his veins begining to take control. His once orangy-gold eyes flashed red and purple markings appeared and disappeared on either side of his cheeks. He was near full transformation when something caught his attention.

_"What's that power i feel...Its... So strong!!"_ thought Inuyasha "_It's not Naraku...the power is to strong to be his...Is another demon coming?"_

Inuyasha was confused. He had felt this power somewhere before...but where? Naraku's eyes widened. Such power was being formed that if absorbed could sustain his demon body and keep him from death for good, but where was it coming from?

"_What is this almighty power? I can't see any other demon with such power any where! But wait..."_ his thoughts stopped as he looked down at the limp body he held "_Could it be this girl? How can she have so much power?! What exactly is she?"_

"Enough waiting! Naraku, i'll kill you!" yelled the almost fully transformed half-demon. "_I've got to get Kagome to safty while i still have control of myself!"_

Inuyasha ran for Naraku, his Tetsusaiga his hands. Inuyasha jumped high in the air and came thundering down, his Tetsusaiga ready to slice Naraku in half. The mighty sword was inches from Naraku's head. But Naraku didn't move a muscle. Instead he threw Kagome's body in the way, knowing that Inuyasha would never harm her. Inuyasha stopped his attack just as Naraku had planned. The half-demon reached for the young priestess's limp body when a pulse of emence power sent him flying, along with Naraku.

_"No...It can't be...The power was Kagome_!" thought Inuyasha as he landed on a knocked over tree in a heap.

Naraku landed lightly only meters from Inuyasha, his facial expressions full of anger and hatred.

"_No i will not loose to this pathetic excuse for a demon!"_ raged Naraku within his mind. "_That reched girl will be mine!!"_

Sango eyes slowly fluttered open. Herself, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara had also got caught in the pulse of power. Her eyes opened wide as she saw the destruction of trees around her. The demon-slayer sighed in releif that she was still alive, but where were the others? As Sango propped herself up with her elbows she felt something soft and slightly squishy beneath her. It was Miroku. He had tried to protect Sango as best as he could and as a result of it had gotten himself hurt.

"_Oh, Miroku..."_ thought Sango.

Stumbling a bit, but managing to stand, Sango helped Miroku to his feet.

"Why did you do that?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" she exclaimed.

The monk smiled kindly. He was just glad that Sango wasn't harmed.

"Whats the point in both of getting hurt if only one of us can?" joked Miroku "Talking about getting hurt where is Shippo and Kirara?"

Sango smiled calmly and turned her head to the sky. There she saw Kirara in her transformed state with Shippo on her back. The slayer whistled and the gigantic cat demon flew down to where Miroku and Sango stood. Once all where on Kirara's back they headed back to where Kagome and Inuyasha where.

Inuyasha's once transformed self had returned back to normal. Every where he looked nothing but destuction could be found. When Sango and the others reached the half-demon, they all watched in horror as Kagome floated in mid-air above them.

"Kagome..." whispered Inuyasha.

With out any thought, Naraku launched himself at Kagome. Kagome turned her body in his direction and raised her right hand.

"Die" she said, emotionless.

Naraku laughed at her courage. A beam of light shot out of the young priestess's hand, like her sacred arrow, and flew straigh into Naraku's body.

"_What? How can she damage me like this?"_ thought Naraku as he landed in a heap on the ground.

Miroku was amazed that Inuyasha had not moved to save Kagome. Sango had also noticed and was worried that the half-demon was under some kind of spell.

"Inuyasha?! Why are you standing here? Why aren't you helping Kagome? Come on Miroku, we've got to help her! Kirara!" shouted the demon-slayer.

Sango and Miroku climbed onboared Kirara's back but was stopped from flying away by Inuyasha. Sango couldn't beleive what she was seeing.

"INUYASHA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? KAGOME NEEDS OUR HELP!!" she cried desperatly.

"No she doesn't." replied Inuyasha calmly.

"What?" asked Miroku and Sango at the same time.

"She can take care of herself. Just watch." spoke Inuyasha.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

The Power of Her Love : Chapter 10 The Power of Her Love Chapter 10

"Are you mad, Inuyasha?! Kagome is fighting Naraku not some lower class demon!! If you can't take him down, Kagome has no chance! And besides that, she still isn't full healed!" cried Shippo.

"Keh! You know nothing, you don't know how much power Kagome has within her. So why don't you just shut your mouth and watch!" snapped Inuyasha furiously.

The angry half-demon turned around. His back facing his friends. Miroku could understand why he wasn't helping Kagome. Inuyasha beleived in Kagome's strength, like she beleived in his.

"Inuyasha! Don't take your anger out on Shippo, if anything you should take it out on yourself!" scolded Sango.

"What d'you mean by that?!" replied Inuyasha harshly.

"You mean you haven't noticed? How thick can you possibly get!" began the demon-slayer, Inuyasha growlled at her responce but continued to listen "Kagome only has these "powersurges" when she is in trouble right? Well she has them because of her need to be with you! Think about it, she had one when she was in trouble with those boys, she needed you then so she had a "powersurge", then again when she fell from the tree and now, when Naraku captured her and nearly killed her! It was because she wished to be near you, to be with you! She has this power to protect herself and to protect you!" shreiked Sango, tears falling from her eyes that where filled with anger.

Inuyasha couldn't beleive it. Sango was right and it was all his fault.

"Shippo, Sango, trust in Inuyasha's judgment" said the monk kindly "He knows what he is doing"

"But..." began Sango but couldn't find the words to finish.

"Kagome is strong, if anyone can beat Naraku its her!" replied Miroku.

He was right. In strength of will and power, Kagome would win hands down. But something lingered in the back of Miroku's mind. What if something happened to Kagome while she was fighting Naraku, and Inuyasha wasn't able to get to her in time? What if the power she had consumed her and she never able to return to her normal self again?

"_I beleive in you Kagome, just like you beleive in me. You can do it. Only you can defeat Naraku!"_ thought Inuyasha.

Kagome was winning against the formiddable demon, Naraku. Just like Inuyasha beleived she would. But how long would that last? In every battle they had with Naraku so far, Naraku only seemed to become more and more powerful. Would this fight be any different? So far Naraku had hardly had a chance to get up from the ground, let alone attack Kagome. With each blow he took from Kagome's attacks,Kagome's body emitted more of that pink-ish light.

"Miroku, whats happening to Kagome?" panicked Sango.

She had seen the light around Kagome getting brighter. Inuyasha was worried just as much, but hid his feelings well. Miroku could not answer. He was totaly confused about the whole of the transformation Kagome had undertaken but knew that she would over come any difficulties.

"_Kagome...Whats happened to you?"_ thought the monk.

"Damn, you reched girl!!" bellowed Naraku as he stood from another attack "I've had enough of your pathetic attempts to destroy me. Haven't you realised that its not working?" he laughed.

"He's right!" said Inuyasha suddenly.

Both Sango and Miroku glanced in Inuyasha's direction. Shippo took no notice of what the half-demon said and carried on watching Kagome.

"Every attack Kagome has made has had no effect on Naraku what so ever! Just what is he doing? Is he just toying around with her? If he is then why didn't he finish her off ages ago? Just what is Naraku planning?" asked Inuyasha through his clenched teeth.

Kagome, who was now on the ground, gave a cold glare at the monster before her.

"Die" she said, her voice still emotionless "Your inpudence is aggravating"

Naraku gave no reply. The evil demon raised his arms and a ball of demonic power emurged from each hand. With a clap of his hands the two balls of energy merged into one.

"Whats he doing?" asked Inuyasha.

The suspence of it all was driving him crazy. All he wanted to do was destroy Naraku and get Kagome back to normal. Naraku laughed histerically and stared at the young priestess. The ball of energy was growing in size quickly.

"Now. For you to die!!" he shouted.

Naraku raised the energy ball up above his head and threw it into the air. The ball disappeared into the sky.

"Well that was boring..." said Shippo sarcasticly.

The others agreed, but Miroku felt something strange. Something big was going to happen and soon. His hunch was correct. Black clouds covered the sky and rumbling of thunder was all that could be heard. Every one was on guard and were prepared for battle, but what happened was nothing like they had expected at all.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

The Power of Her Love : Chapter 11 The Power of Her Love Chapter 11

The clouds had changed from a heavenly white to a horrifying black. The sounds of thunder rattled the mountains near by and the flashes of lightning destroyed everything they came into contact with.

"You shall all perish! Not even i know where the attack will hit!!" shouted Naraku over the sounds of the thunder.

Inuyasha recognised the attack. It was the same attack that Bankotsu of the "Band of Seven" used a while back.

"_Bankotsu was able to summon a thunderstorm and manipulate the lightning creating a number of electric bolts, but how did Naraku get his power? Wait...the attack can't be fully controlled! If that hits any one of us we're dead! Thats what Naraku has been planning if he kills us then Kagome will release more power due to her anger and destroy everything, then he'll devour her! Not only that i will transform to protect myself, so he'll get not only Kagome but me aswell!!"_ thought Inuyasha.

There was no time to waste, he had to get everyone to safety, especially Kagome.

"Get away from here! Naraku is using Bankotsu's attack! If he kills you, Kagome will release more power and destroy everything!" yelled Inuyasha hoping his friends would make it out safely.

Miroku's could see the panic and scared look on Inuyasha's face. It was the first time he had ever seen the half-demon so scared. The monk grabbed Sango's arm and Shippo's tail then called for Kirara. When all four friends were leaving for safety Inuyasha knew that now was the time to get Kagome. He ran in her direction but was stopped many times by bolts of lightning that hit the ground before him.

"KAGOME!! PLEASE STAP OUT OF IT, WE'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!!" he bellowed desperatly.

"Hahaha! Foolish half-demon! Even if Kagome returns to her normal state neither of you will live long enough to reach safety!!" laughed Naraku, he was loving every moment of Inuyasha's pain and Inuyasha knew it.

Inuyasha shouted time and time again but nothing seemed to reach Kagome. The young priestess remained in her "powersurge" transformation and would not move.

"Please...Kagome!!" cried Inuyasha.

"_I will protect her. Even if it kills me!!"_ thought Inuyasha, while fighting back the emotions that were rising in his heart.

Inuyasha was horrified see Kagome fly towards Naraku.

"No Kagome!! Come back!!" he pleaded.

Kagome ignored him and carried on flying upwards. Her facial expressions were bleak and her skin was pale. Just seeing her like this was breaking Inuyasha's heart.

"Why won't she listen to me? PLEASE, KAGOME!!" shouted the half-demon, his voice strainging from shouting so loud.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his heart sank lower than it had ever done before. While attacking Naraku a bolt of lightning hit the unsuspecting priestess. Kagome screamed in pain. As the lightning was hitting Kagome, her eyes flashed back and forth between her normal dark beauty and the Shikon Jewl pink.

"The time for my rebirth of power is now!!" yelled Naraku "Wench, your mine!"

"KKAAGGOOMMEE!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the heartbroken half-demon as he watched Kagome fall from the sky.

"Inuyasha..." whimmpered the young priestess as gravity pulled her to her death.

Inuyasha jumped and caught Kagome just in time. Seeing how badly she was wounded and how hard she had faught, a tear fell from his eyes.

"Im sorry...Inuyasha...I failed" whispered Kagome.

"No...No! You didn't fail you did great! Come on just stay awake, stay with me Kagome...Please!!" begged Inuyasha, while fighting back tears.

Naraku was furious. Yet again they had got the better of him and escaped from his grasps.

"You will NOT get away from me!!"

His body filled with rage and hatred, Naraku summoned a large amount of demon followers and sent them after Inuyasha and Kagome. He was going to absorb them. Dead or alive.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

The Power of Her Love : Chapter 12 The Power of Her Love Chapter 12

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara finally met up with Inuyasha and Kagome. Seeing how badly ingured Kagome was, Sango wasn't able to controll herself. Kagome had cuts everywhere aswell as burn marks. Her body was covered in dried blood from the wounds she had and her clothes where nearly all burnt or slashed off.

"I told you she wouldn't be able to do it, but you still ignored me! Now look at her! Kagome nearly died because of you! What would have happened if Naraku had abrobed her, huh?!" she yelled, at Inuyasha, tears streaming down her cheeks.

As much as Inuyasha hated to admitt it, Sango was absulutly right. They had warned him that Kagome would get hurt but he still refused to help and now because of his actions Kagome was nearly killed.

"Just shut it, alright?! I've made a horrible mistake, and im sorry. But talking about it now is not going to help Kagome, is it?!" snapped Inuyasha.

"Inu...yasha..." choked Kagome, wheezing for air.

Inuyasha ears pricked up and peered over his shoulder to look at the wounded figure on his back. Just seeing Kagome like this was tearing his heart into peices. Her body was limp and had no strength left what so ever, but she still managed to say his name. For an instant, Inuyasha felt a great weight lift from his heart, Kagome was alive. The worried monk was amazed she had survived the lightning bolt attack, he and the others had heard her scream as the bolt hit her and when it went silent they certain she was dead. He was just relieved that she was still alive.

"Inuyasha...Forgive me..." said Kagome, her voice so quiet that even Inuyasha had a hard time hearing it.

"No, don't you dare start saying things like that. You did great. Now just rest." replied Inuyasha, the weight lifted from his fragile heart, came flooding back heavier than ever.

Kagome's skin was so pale and cold to the touch. At first Inuyasha shuddered at the feel of her frozen skin, but soon forgot when the young priestess leaned against his shoulder. She was alive and that was all he cared about.

"_She looks just like Kikyo. Her skin was this cold and pale. No...I can't think like this, Kagome nothing like Kikyo..."_ he thought.

The half-demons thoughts was cut off with the sound of heavey coughing. It was Kagome. Kagome reached her arm over to her mouth and coughed onto, what was left, of her shirt sleeve. Sango noticed it as soon as Kagome raised her arm.

"Miroku..." she began, her voice full of panic "L...Look"

Miroku looked at Kagome's arm and his facial expressions changed dramatically.

"Inuyasha, we need to get Kagome back to Kaede's hut, now!" he warned.

Inuyasha didn't understand sure she was wounded badly but why did they have to leave for Kaede's right now? His grip on Kagome tightened slightly. The wounded girl whinnced in pain and let out a quiet moan,

"Sorry, did i hurt you?" he said "_Of course i hurt her, what am i thinking!"_

Even in her pain, Kagome shot a tiny smile in Inuyasha's direction. She hated seeing him this worried. The smile on her face made him feel a bit better but the fact that she was like this because of him was to hard to bare.

Naraku was furious. None of his demons had found Inuyasha or Kagome. He needed them soon, his body was desintergrating slowly frmo the attacks Kagome had made. He couldn't understand how two people could disappear with out a trace. In a fit of anger, Naraku absorbed all of his servant demons.

"This should sustain me for a while! But i need more power!" he yelled.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

The Power of Her Love : Chapter 13 The Power of Her Love Chapter 13

Miroku was becoming very on edge and it was driving Inuyasha mad.

"_We've got to get Kagome to Kaede as quick as possible, if her body get covered theres no telling what will happen to her!"_ thought Miroku.

"Whats got into you?! You mind waiting up?!" he snapped.

"Whats gotten into me? Well if you took the time to notice you would find out! Now hurry up!" replied Miroku in a manner quite firocious.

Inuyasha had never seen Miroku so mad at him before. If not carrying Kagome, Inuyasha was sure Mirkou would have lumped him one. Confused over what the monk had said, Inuyasha asked what he was suppose to take notice of.

"Urg! You idiot Inuyasha! Look at Kagome's arm, dummy! Its crystalised!!" blurted Shippo.

So far he had managed to keep his temper by concentrating on Kagome but he could take it no longer. Quickly, Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome's arm. Shippo was right, the whole of her right arm was a crystalised pink, just like the jewl. Inuyasha wasted no time and picked up his pace.

"_Why didn't i notice it earlier?!"_ ask the angry half-demon within his mind.

As the group where running for Kaede's place, something caught Shippo's attention.

"Wait you guys! Can you smell that? Inuyasha, what about you?" asked the tiny demon child.

Inuyasha could smell nothing but Kagome's blood and it was making him feel ill. Neither Miroku nor Sango could sense anything, but both kept their guard on. Kirara on the other hand was hissing like mad and her fur stood on edge. Something was going on and she didn't like it one bit. Engulfed by flames, the once tiny two-tailed, transformed into her larger form.

"Inuyasha! Kagome's eyes!!" cried Sango.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face. Her eyes glowed pink and her hair was flowing wildly. Streaks of pink flashed in and out of her raven hair.

"Get away from here" said Kagome suddenly, her vice emotionless.

With a mighty push, Kagome pushed Inuyasha away from her. As soon as Kagome left Inuyasha, her body fell to the floor.

"Kagome!" cried all of her friends.

Leaning on all four Kagome raised her head. Her eyes glowing brighter than ever.

"GO NOW!" she screamed, then she stood and turned to leave.

Inuyasha ran to the young priestess and held her arm. Swinging her around so that she faced him, Inuyasha pleaded with her to stay.

"Your not going anywhere! You hear me? You not fighting anymore okay? If there is a fight i will take care of it! I'm here to protect you, not the other way around!!" he shouted.

He was not about to let her go and fight, especially in the condition she was in. If she faught with the wounds she had now she would surely die and besides it was his job to protect her, not hers to protect him.

"Go. Now." she said pushing him away "I TOLD YOU TO GO! NOW LEAVE!!"

Becoming infuriated Kagome disappeared in a cloud of sparkling light.

"KAGOME! COME BACK!!" cried Inuyasha to the sky.

"She's warning us. Something big is going to happen and Kagome doesn't want us to get hurt. Inyasha you must understand how she feels, you mean the world to her..." said Miroku sympathetically.

Inuyasha pounded his fist into the ground. With Kagome not listening to him and in her transformed state, he was powerless to stop her.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

The Power of Her Love : Chapter 14 The Power of Her Love Chapter 14

Kagome materialised in a huge feild, a couple of miles away from her friends.

"I know your here Naraku. Come out and fight me." she said loudly, but emotionless.

A wicked laughter filled the air. Naraku had been waiting for her to come and fight alone, his wait had not been in vain. A swirling cloud of dark purple miasma collected infront of the young priestess. In the midst of it all stood Naraku.

"I praise you for the courage to come fight me alone, Kagome. But no matter what it takes i will absorb you, and your little half-demon too!" he spoke slyly.

Kagome gave no reply. A gust of wind swept her raven and pink stripped hair wildly, some going across her beautiful face. With a mighty leap Naraku launched himself at Kagome. All of his sharp and poisenous tenticals, that emurged from his back, were ready to peirce through Kagome's skin. While the demon made his frontal attack, Kagome stood and watched.

"_Why does she not move? What is she planning?"_ thought Naraku "_No matter, this girl is mine!!"_

Just inches away from Naraku, a tiny smile crept apon the motionless girl. A pulse of power was released from her glowing body. The pulse, being so strong, purified the barrier Naraku had put up to protect himself. As the surprised demon watched the barrier fade, the sound of laughter could be heard coming from Kagome. Naraku could see that the more she used this wonderful power of hers, the more her body became a vibrant pink. By now the whole right side of her body was completly crystalised like the sacred jewel. It was like her body was becoming the jewel itself and that she was being smothered by its power. Kagome laughed even more when she looked at her body.

"Hmm, it would seem, Kagome, that you are enjoying yourself. Do you not care what the concequences might be?" jeered Naraku.

The laughing stopped immediately and her smile was gone. An empty look came from her bright pink eyes and her expressions were bleak and cold.

"Enough waiting" she began to say "You shall die by my hands!"

The young priestess raised her hands to the skys above and flew high. Gravity had become a word and force she no longer knew and was clearly against. As she concentrated on her power, Naraku could feel it rise.

"Such power. I must have it for my own!" he stated "I shall put an end to your miserable and worthless life!" he continued as he flew after Kagome.

When Naraku finally reached Kagome, he waisted no time in attacking her. As the two waged in a battle to the death, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were hot on Kagome's tail.

"Inuyasha, we need to hurry! We do not know how long Kagome can last!" yelled Miroku to the half-demon running infront of him.

Miroku was right. They didn't know how long Kagome could last. And with the ever growing pink-ness of her body, it wouldn't be long before Kagome was completly absorbed by the power she had within her.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" bellowed Naraku as he threw another demonic energy blast at Kagome, along with attacking her with his tenticals.

"I could say the same to you" she replied emotionless, dodging his attacks.

The two faught for what seemed like hours, but in fact only minutes. At one point both were heaped on the floor, but after a couple of seconds rest they were fighting once again. Beneath them large crators, from which energy blasts had fallen and where either of the two had been thrown to the ground, where everywhere.

Kagome could feel the power inside her grow and was trying to force its way out. So far the battle herself and Naraku were having was pointless. No one was winning and both were just getting stronger with each attack made.

"Kagome!" cried her friends, as they finally found her.

Naraku saw this as a chance to attack while she was destracted. With a huge blow to the head, Kagome fell from the sky. Unconcious.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	15. Chapter 15

The Power of Her Love : Chapter 15 The Power of Her Love Chapter 15

Inuyasha caught her just before she hit the ground. His heart renched in his chest when he saw the state of the small priestess. Her body was nearly all crystalised, which ment she was almost consumed by her power where she had used it so much. She had cuts and bruises everywhere. What was left of her clothes where singed and covered in dried blood.

"Kagome...Kagome...Come on wake up! Its me, Inuyasha!" pleaded the half-demon as he shook her body.

The group sighed in releif as Kagome's eyes fluttered open. For a second they were their old dark beauty, then suddenly they returned pink. Noticing she was in Inuyasha's arm she jumped up and backed away.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, reaching out his hand.

"No. Go away, stay away from me!"

"_She's still protecting him from herself and Naraku, even now"_ thought Miroku.

Confused and hurt Inuyasha gave in to Kagome's request.

"Fine. I'll go. You obviously don't want me around you anymore" said Inuyasha turning his back to Kagome.

"Inuyasha!!" cried Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

Seeing Inuyasha turn his back on her, Kagome's heart punded hard in her chest and her eyes flashed back to normal, but her body remaining crytalised.

"No! Don't leave me!" she cried.

Inuyasha spun round. Kagome was crying and holding her head. He walked over to the crying girl and held her close. Hearing the sound of his heart beating in his chest made her feel so relaxed. Forgetting all about Naraku, Kagome lost herself in the comfort of Inuyasha's embrace. Naraku, on the other hand did not forget about her.

"_Great, with Inuyasha here i'm going to have a harder time getting that wench!"_ thought Naraku.

With rage and fury rising, Naraku launched a poisenous tentical at Inuyasha's back. Seeing it peirce through his skin, Kagome screamed in horror.

"Nooooooo! Inuyasha!"

Miroku and Sango, catching Inuyasha as he fell, tryed pulling the tentical out. Although it was out, the poisen had gotten into his blood stream and with Naraku so powerful after the battle with Kagome, Inuyasha was in danger of loosing his life.

"I'm sorry" said Kagome quietly.

The priestess ran towards Naraku, her eyes turning pink once again.

"_If this is the only way to stop his and save Inuyasha, then it must be done"_ she thought before she lost all controll of her body and mind.

Like before, Kagome flew to the sky. She was collecting all her energy to do somthing great. Naraku stared at the power she was emitting and tryed flying away.

"_If that much power she's creating hits me i'm..."_

But Naraku's thoughts were stopped when Kagome suddenly appeared infront of him. Unable to move because of fear, Naraku watched as Kagome placed her hands on his face.

"N-n-no..." stuttered Naraku.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He could just about see Kagome and Naraku hovering close together in the sky. Kagome's body was now fully crystalised. She had been completly absorbed by her power. Turning her face, Kagome looked directly at Inuyasha and her friends, a single tear falling from her pink and empty looking eyes.

"Forgive me..." she said, then a bright light blinded everyone.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	16. Chapter 16

The Power of Her Love : Chapter 16 The Power of Her Love Chapter 16

When the light faded Inuyasha stood up suddenly. The poisen had gone. Miroku could feel something strange in his hand, when he looked he noticed his windtunnel had vanished.

"Its gone! Sango, look, my windtunnel is gone! Naraku must be dead!!" cried Miroku happily.

Inuyasha walked a couple of feet infront of his friends. If Naraku was dead, where was Kagome?

"Kagome?! Where are you?!" yelled Inuyasha.

There came no reply. Just the deathly sound of silence. Inuyasha shook his head in disbeleif.

"No...No she can't be?!" he stuttered.

The happy sounds of laughter from the others stopped when Kirara ran to a ditch meters away. Out of the ditch Kiara pulled out Kagome's limp body. Inuyasha and the others ran to her. Inuyasha picked her up, held her in his arms and burried his face in her raven hair. Kagome had gone back to normal, the only difference being was that all of her clothes had been scorched off. Inuyasha had covered her with his kimono jacket.

"Is...Is she alive, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo, tears forming in his eyes.

Inuyasha gave no reply, but his silence told them everything they wanted to know. Sango cryed into Miroku's shoulder and held his tightly. Miroku held Sango close and rocked her gently back and forth.

"She sacraficed herself to save everyone..." cried Sango, tears falling down her cheeks.

With his back to his friends, Inuyasha silently sobbed. If he had only protected her like he promised he would she wouldn't have had to do any of this. Yes, in a way what she did was amazing but at the cost of her life, Inuyasha wished she hadn't. Inuyasha found himself thinking back to all the fun, exciting and hilarious times he had with Kagome. Inuyasha felt a small urge to laugh and had nearly half expected Kagome to leap up from his arms, yelling at him for acting the way he was right now, and then firmly telling him to sit with his face ending up slamming into the ground as usual. But as he glanced down hopefully at her, she had still made no movement. Her skin was so pale and cold. The half-demon wanted to just look away from the state of her, but wasn't able to take his eyes off of her, not even momentarily. What if she moved and he missed something?

He then found himself thinking of all the times he and Kagome would just sit and stare at the stars at night, and how she would tell him, that in her time, people had given some stars names. Even to this moment he could remember every detail of how she looked as she layed besides the fire, its glow making her look even more beautiful than before.

Kagome still hadn't moved at all, nor had she opened her eyes, no matter how hard Inuyasha tried to awaken her. He tried to talk to her, to hold her, to keep her warm with his kimono jacket wrapped around her. Then without warning, the dreaded truth that she was gone for good came flooding in. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and closed his burning eyes tightly.

"Wake up, Kagome, please...please wake up! Don't leave me here alone! Your all i have!" he cried, his voice slightly cracking under the pressure building up in his chest.

The half-demon began to tremble as he buried his face once more into her shoulder. He kept thinking over and over to himself that the girl lying here in his arms had lost her life to save his and the thought of it was making him sick to the stomach.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	17. Chapter 17

The Power of Her Love : Chapter 17 The Power of Her Love Chapter 17

Wiping his face free from tears, Inuyasha took one last glance at the woman he loved.

"_I love you so much, i'm just so sorry i couldn't protect you..."_ he thought

The others watched as Inuyasha held her protectivly. It was like he never wanted to let go. Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, Kagome wouldn't want you to get upset like this. She knew what she was doing..." he said, trying hard to comfort his half-demon friend.

Inuyasha knew that what Miroku had said was right. The way Kagome was laying in his arms, not moving, not flinching, not breathing, was to much for him to handle and once again he started to cry. The half-demon leaned over and gently kissed her lips, for the last time. A glowing light surrounded the two lovers. Kagome stirred very lightly in Inuyasha's protective hold. The half-demon lifted his head, his ears flicked as he heard Kagome breathing and he stared down into her face, his golden eyes wide in shock and surprise. She let out a soft moan.

"Kagome?" he asked quietly, still shocked at her movement.

"Inu-yasha," Kagome struggled with her words as her dark brown eyes slowly flickered open.

"Inuyasha...You're...Alive" she mummbled while whincing in pain, but small smile played on her lips.

Shippo leaped over onto Kagome's chest and hugged her tightly, the same with Sango.

"_Thank you...Thank you so much for bringing Kagome back to me..."_ thought Inuyasha.

Back at Kaede's place, a couple of days later, Kagome finally had the strengh to sit up on her own. With Inuyasha being overly protective of Kagome, Kaede knew there was no way in hell he was about to let anything happen that would upset Kagome in anyway.

"Inuyasha..." said Kagome.

"Hmm, yer what?" he replied.

"I'm sorry."

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. He sat next to her bed and looked deep into her dark eyes. Sympathetically he smiled, revealing his pearly white fangs.

"Don't start this again, okay?" he said, sturnly.

"But..."

Inuyasha placed a clawed finger on her velvet feeling lips and stoped her from saying another word.

"Your alive and well, thats all i care about." he said softly "I love you"

Inuyasha grabbed her in his arms and held her tight. Kagome felt the beating of their hearts connect.

"I love you too" she said quietly.

THE END

Previous Chapter


End file.
